Mocoso
by LadyGT
Summary: Levi recuerda la primera vez que vio a Eren. [Riren] [Completo]


**Mocoso**

 **Sinopsis:** Levi recuerda la primera vez que vio a Eren.  
 **Advertencia:** Lime, ligero OOC, uso del lenguaje obsceno.  
 **Pairing:** Riren/Ereri.  
 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no pertenece, sus personajes tampoco, todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. La trama en sí, es mía. Sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.  
 **Curiosidades sobre esta historia:** Escribí esta historia con el OST de Yuri! On Ice. Fue súper extraño, pero las escenas surgían solas por su cuenta y sin trabarse como usualmente me sucede.

 **Capítulo único**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Ya no puedo!—Gritó.  
—Sólo un poco más, mocoso.  
Era ida y vuelta el vaivén. La cama rechinaba ante el movimiento de aquellos dos hombres.  
— ¡Ah!  
Eren se agarraba contra una almohada fuertemente, tratando de contener todas sus emociones en ella. Su cintura estaba levantada, con las piernas lo suficientemente abiertas para recibir la penetración de su pareja. Sentía como el líquido caía entre sus piernas eróticamente, como Rivaille hacía movimientos más y más contundentes, apuntando a su zona clave.  
Sí, casi llegaba al orgasmo.  
— ¡Levi, Levi!—Volvió a gritar.  
Las manos de Rivaille le voltearon el rostro para besarlo. Hubo un juego de lenguas cuando él y el otro se vinieron juntos, el semen y el sudor, mezclados, desparramándose por las sábanas color almizcle.  
Y los dos cayeron rendidos.  
Eren acomodó a su capitán junto a él y se abrazó lo suficiente como para darle pequeños besos por la cara.  
Ah… Podrían estar así toda la vida.  
¿Pero hasta cuándo?  
¿Hasta cuándo tendrían que aguantar la discreción? ¿Hasta cuándo tendrían que callarse el uno al otro? Ya no lo soportaba más.  
—Oi, mocoso, ¿por qué estás llorando?  
El chico se abrazó al sargento, hundiendo su cara contra su pecho.  
—Porque quiero que se acabe—dijo sollozando—. Quiero que toda esta mierda de vida de acabe de una vez. Quiero que estemos juntos siempre, que no haya peligro ni afuera de las murallas ni dentro. Que podamos ser sólo nosotros dos.  
Rivaille vio como él levantaba la vista, sus ojos verdes brillando y la luz de la ventana—la luna—iluminando sus mejores facciones.  
 _«Hermoso»_ pensó.  
— ¿No te gustaría, Levi?  
Sería una mentira decirle que algún día, en sus días de su juventud, no lo habría pensado. Estar rodeados de sus amigos, en donde no haya matanza de titanes y los niños inválidos no fuera dejados de lado. Sin embargo, sería estúpido.  
—Aunque me gustara, eso es algo que no sucede—le quitó los restos de lágrimas—. No tengo tiempo para pensar en utopías, porque aunque eso sucediera, siempre habrá alguna otra cosa que será un problema.  
Como la muerte de Eren en los próximos ocho años.  
No, no quería pensar en eso ahora. Perder a Eren era lo último que necesitaba para que sus razones de seguir en pie se derrumbaran.  
Eren suspiró y se acurrucó entre los brazos de Levi. Sí, quizás en esta vida había varias cosas que los separaban, tal vez odiaban este mundo, pero era esto mismo que los unía. Y pretendía quedarse con él hasta que su tiempo se acabara.  
—Te amo, Levi.  
Cerró los ojos con alivio cuando el mayor le acarició la espalda como respuesta.

* * *

Se despertó sentado, apoyado en una especie de celda. Todo estaba oscuro y olía a moho. Sus ojos estaban pesados y el ruido de unas cadenas lo despabilaron un poco más.  
—Rivaille.  
Dos figuras se dejaban ver en la oscuridad. Había una pequeña que tenía un aspecto demacrado, cadenas en sus muñecas, era como si hubiese estado en la cárcel por mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto, la otra, parecía todo lo contrario. Tenía un porte enorme, cabello bien peinado y una presencia de un rango alto en algún tipo de ejército.  
—Espero que todo este tiempo te haya enseñado que no puedes volver a repetir la misma actitud que antes—dijo el más alto, desencadenándolo—. No pueden traicionarme.  
Pudo ver como el otro chico sonrió con sorna.  
—Si esta es tu manera de hacérmelo entender, es muy estúpida, Erwin Smith.  
Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al verse él mismo y al estúpido cejotas discutiendo.  
¿Estaba recordando algo de su pasado en un sueño?  
Erwin se volteó y caminó en dirección contraria, dirigiéndose a la salida.  
—Vámonos, hay una expedición en menos de media hora, y tú vendrás con nosotros.  
Vio cómo salió de la cárcel junto con el otro. Si mal no recordaba, aquél episodio había sido luego de la matanza en su primera expedición con sus ahora muertos amigos, Farlan e Isabel. Erwin lo había encerrado al llegar para darle una lección, y el muy idiota se creía que estar encerrado en la cárcel, encadenado, y no comer, le daría la lección que necesitaba.  
Obviamente no conoció a Kenny.  
Después de eso, hubo todo el entrenamiento posible, lo suficientemente para ascender de rango a capitán y ser reconocido como el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. En las expediciones siempre iba atrás, no porque lo enviaran ahí, sino por decisión propia. La muerte de sus amigos lo había hecho entrar en razón y proteger a sus camaradas, aunque no aquello no evitara pérdidas.  
Pese a la infinidad de compañeros, la aparición de nuevos soldados prometedores como Auruo, Erd, Gunther y Petra, aún se sentía igual de perdido. Era la casi cuarentena expedición que salía bien, aunque sin ningún progreso, y todo parecía más rutina que otra cosa. Como si estuviese esperando a que lo mataran afuera, o los titanes invadieran la ciudad.  
Ah, pero eso era imposible…  
¿No?  
Trató de entender el porqué estaba ahí, por qué veía los sucesos en tercera persona. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar….  
 _"Cuando soñamos con nosotros mismos en tercera persona, aunque sea un caso muy raro, generalmente indica que nuestro subconsciente intenta decirnos algo que habíamos olvidado."_ Las palabras de Hanji resonaron en su mente, siempre había dicho un zarzón de palabras absurdas, especialmente cuando se trataba de la interpretación de muchas cosas.  
— ¡Mira, Armin!—Gritó un chico—. ¡Es el capitán Levi, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad!  
— Eren, no deberíamos estar aquí, se supone que estabas castigado…  
Rivaille vio como el mocoso, en ese momento, tenía quizás unos siete u ocho años de edad. Sus ojos brillando como siempre, ahora con la intensidad de la admiración, su brazo agitándose por llamar la atención. Nunca se había dado cuenta que hasta de pequeño era un mocoso pegado a él.  
El caballo en el que estaba montado pasó al frente suyo.  
— ¡Wow!—Exclamó—. ¡Algún día estaré con el capitán, seré el mejor soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Armin!  
—Eso ya lo dijiste muchas veces, Eren—suspiró el rubio con cansancio—. Tenemos que irnos, tu mamá…  
—Mi mamá nada, Armin. Prometiste que guardarías el secreto.  
— ¡Pero no voy a encubrirte!  
El moreno vio como Eren se reía, travieso. Ver que estaba feliz y a salvo en ese momento, le dio una extraña sensación de confort. Como si él mismo fuera contagiado por su felicidad.  
 _«Sigue siendo un mocoso.»_  
Y siguió su rumbo.

Cuando dejó el caballo en el establo, se asustó.  
— ¡Capitán Levi!  
¡El mocoso de mierda lo había seguido!  
¡Peor aún! ¡Nadie sabía que estaba ahí, solo!  
Se ruborizó un poco cuando el pequeño se abrazó a sus piernas.  
— ¡Capitán Levi!—Repitió emocionado—. Lo admiro tanto, tanto, tanto…  
Estaba espantado, observando la escena. ¿En qué momento se había olvidado de esto? ¿En qué momento de pronto había olvidado al mocoso la primera vez?  
— ¡La puta madre, suéltame!—Vociferó.  
Quizás, pensó, estaba tan sumergido en odiar a Erwin, en echarle la culpa a todos, en detestar su vida, que cuando la aparición de un patético chico chorreando felicidad, le hizo sentirse una mierda, que pretendió no haberlo visto nunca.  
Era la mejor explicación que podía dar.  
Le dio una patada para lanzarlo al suelo, si había algo que odiaba, era gente que se le pegara.  
Gente como Eren.  
El castaño se frotó la mejilla, adolorido.  
—Capitán Levi, estuve deseando por mucho hablar con usted—sonrió otra vez—. Me gustaría hacerle muchas preguntas.  
Frunció el ceño, asqueado.  
— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, mocoso?  
—Eso no importa, pero si quiere saber se lo diré—dijo, encogiéndose los hombros—. Mi amigo Armin es muy crédulo. Ahora cree que estoy en el baño de un local. Por cierto, capitán Levi, ¿pudieron averiguar algo sorprendente sobre los titanes?  
Él chasqueó la lengua y se volteó para ir en dirección a la salida.  
—No voy a darle información a un mocoso entrometido.  
— ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Oiga, vuelva aquí!  
— ¿O si no qué?—Preguntó divertido—. ¿Vas a matarme, pequeña mierda?  
El chico chilló los dientes.  
— ¡Lo acusaré con el mayor Smith diciéndole que me pegó!  
— ¿Qué?  
Eren empezó a reír con malicia, parecía como si el chiquillo de repente cambiara de humores. Primero estaba feliz y ahora era un chantajista.  
— La violencia aquí en Shingashina está prohibida, de hecho es un delito, capitán. Si se enteran los oficiales que el respetado Levi…  
 _«Hijo de puta»_ se escuchó pensar.  
Bien, tenía el punto. Si se le acusaba de herir a un ciudadano de Shingashina podía estar en problemas. Sobre todo porque tenía prohibido, por el momento, que todo hecho de violencia hacia cualquier civil sin la autorización del cejotas-Smith sería jugado en su contra.  
En resumidas cuentas, estaría en la horca.  
— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—ladró.  
—Me gustaría pasar la tarde con usted, señor—respondió, su faceta tierna apareciendo otra vez.  
—Si lo hago, vas a largarte. No quiero volver a intercambiar una sola palabra contigo, mocoso. ¿Entendido?  
Eren asintió, fascinado. Pasaría la tarde con su más grande héroe. Y solo había tenido que chantajearlo…  
Chantajearía más a menudo.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene, heichou?—Le preguntó con un helado de agua en la mano. Levi le compró uno sólo porque él lo había vuelto a chantajear—. Por cierto, ¿no le molesta que lo llame así, verdad? Pero me gustaría llamarlo más sólo por su nombre.  
Quería morirse.  
—No voy a decírtelo, y me da igual.  
¿Qué hacía él pasando su tarde con un petardo? ¿Por qué mierda estaba desperdiciando su valioso tiempo en caminar y tomar un helado de agua que ni siquiera le gustaba?  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Porque eres un mocoso entrometido, ya te lo dije.  
—Entonces, heichou, me gustaría saber por qué se unió a la Legión de Reconocimiento. ¡Ah, ya sé, quizás es porque admiraba a alguien más grandioso!  
Se detuvo.  
Eren lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Había dicho algo que no debía?  
—Si me uniera por esas razones tan estúpidas, estaría muerto ahora—masculló—. Dime, mocoso de mierda, ¿acaso crees que tengo pinta de eso? ¿Crees que esto es un juego de niños?  
Los ojos grises lo miraban con furia, un aura oscura emanando de su cuerpo. Retrocedió al sentir esto, era como si el capitán Levi de repente hubiera sido domado por algún demonio. Entonces, aquél hombre que admiraba ahora en verdad se había vuelto un villano, alguna especie de asesino serial de cual nadie quería entrometerse.  
— ¿Acaso crees que los titanes son una cosa para divertirse?—dijo, levantándolo del cuello de la camisa—. He visto a ciento veinte personas morir frente a mis ojos, enano. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que sucede ahí fuera.  
—Yo… lo siento.  
Eren recordó cuantas veces su tío y su madre lo había reprendido por decir siempre que quería ser alguien genial y reconocido en la ciudad, pero nunca lo había aceptado. Ahora, el ver a aquel sujeto, lo hizo poner los pies en la tierra.  
Si estaban en la ciudad encerrados por murallas de muchos metros, no era por mero capricho.  
—Lo siento—soltó otra vez.  
Rivaille suspiró y lo dejó en el suelo, pasando una mano por su cabello, exasperado.  
—Vámonos, ya es tarde.  
Le comentó el camino a casa sin decir ninguna palabra más. Fue obvio que lo había ofendido.  
Ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal por haber sido tan insensible, y que su mamá le gritara en la puerta y con Levi presenciándolo, era mucho peor.  
— ¡Jovencito, ni creas que vas a volver a escapar!—Le gritó Carla, tomándolo de la oreja para llevarlo adentro de la casa—. ¡Estas castigado de por vida! ¿Oíste? ¡De por vida!  
— ¡Mamá!  
—Oh, vaya, siento mucho las molestias que le causó mi hijo, señor…  
—Capitán Levi Ackerman, de la Legión de Reconocimiento, señora Jaeger—le tendió una mano a la cual estrecharon al segundo.  
— ¿Levi Ackerman? ¿De casualidad es usted al que tanto admiran?—preguntó con sorpresa.  
— ¡Sí mamá!—Gritó Eren—. ¡Es genial! Aunque es mucho más bajito en persona…  
— ¡Eren!—Chilló Carla.  
—Oi, mocoso—le dijo Levi, con el ceño fruncido—. Por tu bien espero que hayas entendido que no hay lugar para ti en mi escuadrón. Si te veo, te golpearé tantas veces como para que pierdas unos cuántos dientes y entres en razón, pequeño idiota.  
El castaño lo miró, un deje de decisión un fuerza se notaron en sus ojos  
—Voy a unirme a la legión, capitán Levi, aunque me haya dicho que no serviría para nada—le contestó—. Me uniré y protegeré a los demás, y a mi familia también. Pelearé como lo hace usted y valoraré cada vida en el campo de batalla.  
Carla observó a su hijo con una sonrisa, acarició su cabello con ternura. Hasta hacía poco sólo quería formar parte del ejército por pura admiración y ahora, hablaba de valorar vidas y poder hacerse amigos de muchos soldados. No sabía lo que había ocurrido con aquél hombre, pero le estaba agradecida.  
—Muchas gracias por traerlo a casa, capitán Levi.  
Él hizo un gesto para restarle importancia, giró sobre sus pies y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde Erwin seguramente se preguntaba dónde demonios estaría.  
—Adiós, mocoso—se despidió con una mano, el ocaso ocultando su figura poco a poco.  
 _"Cuando soñamos con crepúsculos vespertinos, simbolizan el fin de una etapa"._

* * *

Los labios de Eren sabían a gloria esa mañana.  
—Mocoso…—murmuró.  
Jadeó cuando sintió cuando su labio inferior era chupado con maestría, su lengua acariciando cada rincón de su boca.  
La cama chilló una vez más, el colchón hundiéndose por el peso de Eren encima de él. Ambos seguían aún desnudos e igual de excitados que la noche anterior.  
—Tengo que ir a…—gimió cuando la mano bajaba por su abdomen.  
—Aún es temprano—le besó otra vez—. ¿Sabes…? Decías mi nombre cuando dormías.  
Levi abrió los ojos.  
— ¿Estabas espiándome mientras dormía, mocoso?  
Eren comenzó a reír y lo besó otra vez.  
—No, fue eso lo que me despertó—confesó—. ¿Soñabas conmigo, heichou?  
Sí. Soñaba que lo veía por primera vez, que desde ese momento había sido un chiquillo especial, bastante pegajoso como ahora.  
Pero no se lo iba a decir.  
Se lo quitó de encima y le arrojó una almohada en su cara para levantarse.  
— ¡Levi!  
Esta vez dejó escapar una sonrisa cuando se metía al baño a darse una ducha. Recordando la última escena del sueño en dónde se encontraba con Erwin.  
 _— ¿Qué sucedió que tardaste? Generalmente sueles llegar temprano de las expediciones a traerme…_  
 _—Eso no importa, ¿bien? Tengo que irme, quiero darme una ducha._  
El rubio lo había mirado atentamente, escaneándolo, por unos dos minutos, su mirada, especialmente sus ojos, había algo diferente en él.  
 _—Conociste a alguien._  
 _—Me largo._  
Por supuesto que había conocido a alguien. Pero Erwin no se imaginaría que un niño de ocho años lo haría cambiar de esa manera, de algún modo, ahora Levi no quería darle un mal ejemplo a los demás, ni mucho menos decepcionar a Eren. Si antes quería morirse ahí, ahora quería seguir viviendo.  
 _"El amanecer simboliza el triunfo sobre dudas, angustias o confusiones. El alba indica una época de felicidad. Es un sueño lleno de optimismo y esperanza."_  
— ¡Levi, quiero bañarme contigo!  
Claro que no se hubiera imaginado que tendría en la cabeza la utopía romántica de permanecer a su lado por el resto de sus días.  
Era un mocoso especial.  
—Largo, mocoso.  
Bueno, al menos se había cobrado los golpes aquél día en el juicio.  
— ¡Levi…!  
 _"Es un nuevo inicio."_

* * *

 _NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Terminado. Ah... que alegría. Este es mi cuarto One-shot y no tengo idea de cómo es que se me van ocurriendo más y más ideas. Pero no puedo eviarlo ¡Es mi OTP favorita! Como dije arriba, lo escribí con el OST de Yuri! On Ice, use las canciones de Still Alive y Serenade for two. La idea se me ocurrió cuando estaba en la cama, muriendome de calor y eran como las 03:00 AM y no podía pegar un ojo. De a poco me imaginé la historia y todo siguió su curso._

 _En fin, espero que les haya gustado, seguiré sacando más y más ideas mientras pueda y mi cerebro me lo permita. Gracias a quien lo leyó, le gustó, comentó y le dio el fav y el follow. Los adoro._


End file.
